1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adjustable and portable struts and standoffs, and more particularly to a telescoping strut for supporting and positioning a lamp, microphone or other stage equipment and which is capable of being linearly adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art generally teaches stage equipment such as sound booms and other apparatus for supporting equipment. However, the prior art does not teach that such a device may be constructed to operate for elongation as needed in each application to which it is applied in a manner that is secure, simple to operate and inexpensive to produce and use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.